The Good, The Wicked, and The Childish
by FyrBornRayne
Summary: Triplets find their way to Storybrooke Maine. They are an awkward batch: . Sage Patience Thyme, the oldest, loves to wear black,Ginger Adella Thyme, the middle, loves pink and Lavender Chylde Thyme, the youngest, wears anything but pink and looks a little like a child. Femslash. How does Lavender know Emma Swan? Why does Mayor Mills act weird around her?
1. Yellow Bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I only Own Lavender, and that is it. (so far.)

A/N: Femslash

* * *

Triplets find their way to Storybrooke Maine. They are an awkward batch: Ginger Adella Thyme, the oldest, loves pink. Sage Patience Thyme, the middle, loves to wear black, and Lavender Chylde Thyme, the youngest, wears anything but pink and looks a little like a child. How does Lavender know Emma? Why is the Mayor acting a little weird around her too? A Quintuplet? Where is the fourth?

* * *

Chapter 1-

I stare at Sage from the passenger seat, her dark eyeliner frames her eyes. She was the oldest of the remaining 3 of our quintuplet. She sighs, closing her eyes for a split second. My stare doesn't falter.

"Lavender." She states, giving me a small look before returning to the road. "I can't have a starring contest with you while I am driving." I just stare.

I didn't want to move, but Sage said a change in scenery was overdue, she was lying, I know. With my Ex-girlfriend going off somewhere (not leaving anything behind) about a rough 5 months ago, and the fact that I had gotten raped a little over 2 weeks ago, she thought a small town would keep me sane. Then again, She was right; of course, I didn't go outside at night anymore, I have irrational fears, and I was eventually forced to quit my job - I worked at a local bar, at night – and so now I am mooching off of both my sister's income, adding a bit of money when I sell my paintings, and drawings, but it isn't enough to live by myself.

I stopped starring and looked out of the window. I had to admit, I loved the woods around the town. I watched my older (not oldest) sister, Ginger, in her red 2002 mini cooper S, I never like the car. Sage's car was better, it being an 1998 Black Ford F150 XLT, but i don't like it black. My baby was the 2009 Black Yamaha FJR 1300A. It was tied to a platform, which was hitched to Sage's truck. It was about a month since I rode the bike for over a mile.

"When Can I ride?" I asked, looking at sage, planting my best puppy dog face on. She laughs and shakes her head, giving me glances from the corner of her eyes.

"The next gas stop, we are almost there" She told me. I gave a small cheer and began to stare at my bike, smiling, maybe this wasn't such a bad Idea after all.

* * *

We stop at a gas station, and I shoot out the door, rushing towards my bike. I sigh with happiness.

"So she finally gave in?" Adella asked. She was parked behind us, also getting gas.

"Yes!" I laugh, rushing to get my bike off the platform. I ride around and get behind Adella's car and grab my helmet. I rush over to Adella and stand with her, keeping her company while she watches the pump's numbers.

We must look odd, all three of us. Adella, the over-happy, pink-loving nurse; Sage, the depressed, Black-wearing Lawyer; and then there is me: Lavender, the dark (but not black), childish,and antisocial bartender. I sigh as she puts the pump back in and messes up my hair. I smile, I am happy.

Sage started her car and I run to my bike, starting it and fallowing. My waist-length hair whips in the fast-running wind. I smile to myself. This cantt be as bad as I thought it would be.

We pass a Sign stating we are in Storybrooke. Just a few more minutes and we are in a small town. I smile to myself as we stop and Sage goes into a building so we can get the keys for our house.

I look to my right, recognizing a yellow bug. She couldn't be here, right? I look around for a quick bit, realizing that sage has gotten back into her car. Emma Swan never liked small towns, did she?

* * *

**My first story :) I am just Introducing my characters :) I love her bike!**


	2. Blue Paint

**A/N:** GirlXGirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Once Upon A Time, I only own Lavender, that is it.(for now)

* * *

**Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain**

**by Joseph Campbell**

* * *

**Chapter 2 –**

We get to our new house and it is big! A 4 bedroom house with 31/2 bath is spectacular, but not as cool as our neighbors house. The Manor next door is bigger; it had to belong to someone very important.

I stare at the house until I hear a _meaw_ from next to me. Jinx, my black cat looks at me. His only white paw plays with the swaying grass. Adella must have let him out. I sit down, watching the movers move our stuff into our house. I remember when we left they fought over whose furniture we would be using.

Since I had lived in a fully furnished apartment I owned nothing of my own except a bed I had in storage, which would probably be in my room by now. I sigh, watching each of the workers walk in and then walk out, grabbing stuff. Adella and Sage are inside, telling them where to put the stuff of course.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I look up to a little boy, about 10.

"Hello?" I ask, standing up. He stood comfortably up to my bosom. He looks up at me.

"Who are you?" He asks me, I am confused, he seemed a little agitated with the fact that I was in front of him. Little brat. I open my mouth to say something snarky to the boy, but Sage holds my shoulder, smiling at the boy.

"She is Lavender," She looks to me then looks to Adella, who seems to have magically popped up beside me. "She is Adella," Then a hand motioning to herself, "and I am Sage." He doesn't smile.

"Where is your mother?" Adella asks, giving me a pointed look, as if she knew what I was about to say before they came. I roll my eyes.

"At work," He said, rolling his eyes. Sheesh, this kid was on a roll. I walk away; I want to see what the inside of the house is like, and the kid was getting on my nerves. I sit at the piano, playing a final fantasy song I had learned a long time ago, or at least it seems like a long time ago. (at Zanarkand)

* * *

I played the song over and over until Jinx Jumped onto the piano, startling me. I pet him and sat up, realizing it was already 10 o'clock. I really wasn't tired, but I got ready for bed anyway.

I wear a white button up shirt that had spatters of paint here and there, black stretchy sweats. Underneath I wear a tank top and boy shorts.

I sit down, and stare at the TV that wasn't plugged in to the wall, or the satellites. I sigh, thinking to myself. The Grandfather clock by the wall says it is 12:15 am. Maybe I will paint.

I drag out my easel and grab a charcoal piece and draw a dead tree to the right, dark grass beside it, the tree is on a cliff. A castle is drawn behind it, its flags and banners on its walls were dark. And…I was done. I smile at the picture, taking out another canvas and painting on it this time.

* * *

A scream startled my hand, which placed a blue mark across the familiar face. I had painted the boys face from yesterday. I scowl as another scream comes over the house, but it was more of a door bell. The door! I rush over to it, opening it slowly, revealing two women. Wait. . .

"Emma?"

"Child?" We both whisper each other's names at the same time. Emma was in front of me! I glare at her and she backs up a bit, the other woman seems to have lost her words.

"What is on your face?" The brunette asks. I run my fingers across my face and look at them; I have paint all over my fingers, and probably even more on my face.

"Paint," I say, putting my hand down. She just looks at me, as if she has seen a ghost. I look to Emma, who's mouthing words but they don't seem to have a voice to them. I look at the sky behind them and realize it was morning! I jump and look inside, checking the clock: 6:06 am. I mustn't have been listening to it. I groan and look out the door, standing in front of two very startled people. "Do you need anything?" I ask, glaring. The brunette looks to Emma, who is still staring and scoffs.

"Hello, I am Mayor Mills." She says holding out her hand but looks at mine regretfully. I want to take it just to mess with her, but I don't shake hands, I stopped after the incident with the man.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands." I tell her. She looks both confused and relieved. "I am Lavender Thyme, but call me Child." I tell her. A _Meow_ sounds from behind me as Jinx steps out of the house. "This," I motion to my pet, "is Jinx." Jinx rubs his body against Miss Mills's leg. "He usually doesn't do that." I tell her, watching Jinx. He looks up to her, wanting to be pet. I look to Emma, who still looks befuddled.

"It's not polite to stare, Emma." I tell her and she looks at me startled. Jinx looks up, apparently giving up with the mayor and hisses at Emma, who jumps away. Jinx then jumps into my arms defiantly, not caring for my colorful fingers on his fur. I know he will later when I give him a bath. I look up to Emma who is glaring at Jinx. "What are you doing here?" I ask. She looks up but then looks to the ground.

"I could ask you the same thing." She mumbles. I sigh.

"I mean at my house." She looks up at the house, her lips pulled into an 'O'

"I wanted to tell you that you left some boxes on your driveway." Miss Mills said, indicating a few boxes on our drive way.

"That's weird; all the boxes were brought in yesterday." Adella said from behind me, making both the women jump. I was used to her doing that. "Lavender." She growled. I turned around, looking at the mess I had made. Canvases were everywhere, paint dropped on the plastic over the floor, and on another plastic cover were paintings that were finished. Had I really did that much? I counted 6 finished paintings (not including the charcoal drawing, which sat on another easel.). "Oh, goodness, look at you and in front of the neighbors too." She gave me 'the look' I glared at her. She looked to the Mayor and Emma, who were still outside. "Come, come in, it must be cold out there." She ushered them inside. The mayor stared in Awe at my paintings. "You must excuse my sister's manners, they have gotten a bit rough lately," she only got a smile in return. The real reason was because of the Incident. She smiled at Emma. "Hello, Emma, right, I remember you from Andy's birthday" I just about crack my neck my head turned so fast. I hate that nickname. She gives me an apologetic look, she isn't sorry.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Emma smiles, giving me a sympathetic look. I close and lock the door, walking over to my painting, I fix the blue mark, but I had to make it work so I added a few blue marks in seemingly random places. I smile, it is done. Adella explains about the painting, knowing it was the boy from yesterday.

"Yes, Henry, he is my son," The Mayor smiles, looking at the painting with pride. I wipe off my hands with a baby wipe. Emma does the same thing as the Mayor. So he is hers to? Emma looks at me and shakes her head vigorously.

"No, Child, I didn't leave you for someone else, I promise." Emma's face looks apologetic.

"Child, why don't you clean yourself up?" Adella asks, looking me up and down. I walk to the bathroom, mumbling on my way. I won't forgive her for leaving me when I needed her most.

* * *

**A/N:** THX For reading! Sorry for the frequent spelling mistakes. This will come a bit slowly, with school, Karate, and us getting ready to move and all so, I really appreciate you sticking with me! Lots of love, Rayne.


	3. Lavender Eyes

**A/N****:** I wanted this chapter to be longer than the other two. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, I only own Lavender, which is it. (For now)

**Warnings: **NOT JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! : Child Abuse, non concentual sex (mentions, not really detailed), nudity, gore, and Language.

JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language, Negative feelings towards Abortion (I am not for abortion! Unless it is at a certain time during the developments. Has them saying they want to kill it, my heart broke, so I had to write something else with it)

Spoilers for some episodes, but I do not know which, so If you didn't watch some, you better.

* * *

"**Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."**

**By Neil Gaiman, _The Kindly Ones_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**

Water rushes over my skin. I hum to the feeling of cleanliness. The paint has been washed away, my hair washed and now I was just enjoying myself.

I growl as I turn off the shower head and let the steam warm me. I get out, wraping a damp towel around my body. I immediately turn to look at my reflection. My black hair in a wet mess all the way down my back. My eyes are purple, I know weird, but what is most curious, is that they are lavender, yes, the color. My lips are medium sized, but more petite so, and my nose, too. I have a weird birthmark: a heart shape underneath my left collarbone. My breasts are a little underdeveloped, but it fits my form pretty well.

There is a scar on my left cheek it trails from my temple down to my jaw; I have no recollection of where I got it. My eyes were a little red from the constant rubbing I give them, but if they weren't red they would be baggy and blue from the constant lack of sleep.

I was losing weight, though it has only been 2 weeks since the rape, red marks and white trail up and down my arm, both old and new. I started to cut when I was about 13 - depressed and needed and outlet - . I had just begun to go deeper, the scabs darker and wider than they were before.

I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm not decent!" I yell at the door, grabbing another towel and pulling it over my shoulders just in case they decide to come in anyway.

"I am coming in anyway!" They yell. I sigh, I knew it. Emma steps in, standing awkwardly. I let a shiver come over me as cool air rushes into the room. I glare at her, watching as she and the mayor survey some of the body they can see. Emma reaches my gaze again, stepping back slightly.

"You lost weight," She said sadly, pity in her eyes. Don't take pity on me, Emma Swan.

"It's what happens when you're depressed." I say, watching her carefully. She looks to the towel covering my arms and glares at me. She knows. Emma pulls me close and tears off the towel. She gasps at what she sees.

I am too close to her for comfort so I jump back, but her hand keeps me touching distance.

"You didn't do it this much before." She tells me, searching for something in my eyes. Realization flashes in her eyes. She recognizes the look I have, for she had the same one 11 years ago. She stops, looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"You didn't leave anything behind." I state, in monotone, closing myself off is the best thing for me.

I need to get dressed. I sigh, I need to tell her now, it is the best time more than any. "Stay here," And I leave to my room, searching through a bag and wear: A tank top, a black button down shirt, and black slacks and putting on some socks too. I made my way back to the bathroom, pulling my hair with a brush, watching as the Mayor and Emma watched me pull my hair into a messy bun.

"What do you want?" I ask them, turning to face them. Both their mouths are open, but neither one talks.

"I-I...am sorry," Emma finally says. I look at her.

"You didn't know," I say, emotionless stares were my specialty, no doubt there. The mayor looked at me quizzically, something I felt I have seen before, but before I could grasp what I had just felt, it disappeared. Emma's face was graced suddenly with a small smile.

"I wouldn't go near her; she has been having mood swings." Sage startled us, she grins, her hair a mess and her pajamas wrinkled. "Why are you dressed all fancy?" she smirks at me. Pushing herself into the bathroom.

"I feel happy," I answer, shrugging.

"Mood swings?" Emma asks, looking at me skeptically. "Do you mind if I try something?" She asks.

"Depends," I tell her, being shoved out of the bathroom by sage. "What do you want to try?"

"A pregnancy test." She states coolly, I let my guard down, surprise probably showing on my face, which quickly changes into a glare.

"You think I am pregnant?" I ask she shrugs.

"You could be, when is your period due?" she asks, as if it were an everyday question.

"The 5th of next month," I answer, "you should know that."

"Right," She says, turning to Miss Mills. "Do you have any pregnancy tests?" She asks. The mayor scoffs.

"Yes," she answers, starring at the ground, I was going for a sympathetic look but judging from the look on Emma's face it was more Emotionless.

"Then lets go," Emma grabs my hand, dragging me out of the comfort of our new home. I felt Anxiety grip me, but I try to ignore it. The Mayors house is the big house on our street. We walk in, a super clean and in-place house. It looked much like my own room. On the walls were countless pictures of trees and horses and a few of the Mayor herself and Henry.

The mayor hands me a pregnancy test box and I walk into the bathroom, only to hear Emma walk in and close the door behind her. I sigh, not in the mood for fighting right now.

* * *

Tears spill out of my eyes, as my IPod yells words in sweet harmony to me.

_Am I better off dead? _

_Am I better off a quitter? _

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

They yell through the door, banging illogically. I wasn't going to kill myself, maybe a few cuts, but right now I was just emotional. I just lie in my bed, letting my tears collect on my dark blue pillow case and dreading the feeling of my emotions being stuffed down an oversize tuba and blown to the moon.

_As they take me to my local_

_Down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying_

_Trying not to drag my feet_

Pregnancy, something I actually never wanted, or want. I don't want a child; I have no time for a child. Abortion, yeah, that's it I will kill the damned thing. Wait . . . the something is inside of me, I am creating something, that might actually become someone, who am I just to throw away someone's life. Adoption, that is the better option, or better yet, I will give it to someone I know, or get to know.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'm never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

Emma, she gave Henry up for adoption right? Yes, Adoption, I will choose that.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind, turn it all around_

They open the door hesitantly, Mayor Mills peeks in, relief quickly replaces her once sullen expression. They then rush in, all of them sitting down, listening to the music.

_I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst,_

_If she'll listen this time even though this lust,_

_I'll dial her number and confess to her,_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing,_

They comfort me, even my sisters, who have sad, pitiful looks on their faces. Emma knew how I was feeling, holding a child I didn't want, but didn't want to kill (it was just a moment). I sigh; the feeling of unconsciousness overwhelms me, the lyrics pulling me deeper into sleep.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk stand by tend leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind, turn it all around_

_And I now that I'm drunk but I see the worst_

_If she'll listen this time even though this lust_

_I'll dial her number and confess to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

* * *

Trees and dirt, a harmonious couple. They lie beneath my boots, subtly moving with the animals that it holds. Tremors that go unknowing by humans and mortals alike.

The branches of the trees bend to my music, the notes enticing them out of their dormant state. The trees danced, and sung to my music, creating lyrics that were hidden well beneath the wooden armor.

The flute in my hands seems to entice almost every animal out of the forest, curiosity catching the best of them. Caution is thrown out, they all sit in front of me, listening to the forest around me, magic flowing around and threw the dirt, creating the small, almost noticeable tremors to be felt.

Magic tames the animals, capturing their curiosity and strangling their caution. The music could tame the most evil . . .

A woman, wearing all black steps into the clearing, staring cautiously at the gathering animals and timidly at the swaying trees. Her gaze stops on me, as I play my tune, and it drifts over to her. I want to feel like I know the woman, but instead I feel a bubbly feeling rising in my stomach. I want to laugh. I slow the music down and one by one the animals leave, and the trees stop swaying. I grin at the woman as the flute disappears from my fingers.

"Your majesty," I bow, grinning. I know what she is here for. I summon a ring into my hands. The golden ring gleams in the sunlight.

"Baba Yaga sent me." she states simply. I nod, showing her the ring. She smiles, lips tugging at the ends, pulling into a wicked smile.

"When you put on this ring you will be bound to the pledge you made joining the circle." She nods, watching the ring with anticipation. "No using our names against us and no harmful magic in the hall." I state. She nods again.

"Then, Queen Regina, Welcome to the circle." I throw the ring to her, it falls onto her finger and disappears from my view, but she could clearly see it. She gives me a small nod and sits on the partially damp ground.

"You play beautiful music," Her voice kind, but distant. I nod my thanks. I sit cross-legged on the dirt, summoning my flute. "They were right when they said you are the music of the forest." She smiles, and I give her a smile back.

"Does your majesty want to hear something?" I ask she nods, smiling.

"Can you play something a little less . . . Magical?" She asks, my music was clearly the cause for the abnormal behavior. The Evil queen should be evil, right?

"Yes, I will play you something less . . . Cheerful, your majesty." I laugh, and begin a mourning song, the trees droop down, and the forest darkens. The Evil queen sits taller and wears a much more dangerous mask than she was when she came to the clearing.

"Thank you, forest whisperer." . . .

Her voice trails of and everything disappears in darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I am sorry for the frequent spelling and grammar mistakes; I try to catch all of them during my Editing and revision. Apparently . . . It is longer, wow, 2,- words, I would die If I had to write a 2,- word report, wouldn't you?I have Karate Class on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, so I will try to write after my school work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and on the weekends, I actually like this story a song is called: NOTHING by The Script I thank all of you who favorited and Fallowed. I appreciate it.


	4. Blank Page

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, I only own Lavender, which is it. (For now)

**Warnings: **NOT JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! : Child Abuse, non conceptual sex (mentions, not really detailed), nudity, gore, and Language. JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language,

Spoilers for some episodes, but I do not know which, so If you didn't watch some, you better.

**Authors Note:** Inspired by the Music: Song for Sienna by Brian Crain. Sorry this took so long, I just had to watch the season 2 premier and I was thinking more about that than writing, but It was well worth the time, I hope . And for that I have finally overcome my writers block. Happy Reading :

* * *

**"I choose to write because it's perfect for me. It's an escape, a place I can go to hide. It's a friend, when I feel out casted from everyone else. It's a journal, when the only story I can tell is my own. It's a book, when I need to be somewhere else. It's control, when I feel so out of control. It's healing, when everything seems pretty messed up.**  
**And it's fun, when life is just flat-out boring."**  
**― Alysha Speer**

* * *

**Chapter 4- **

I woke up with a start.

The sun's light running through my window bouncing off the pale walls. I sit up, looking around for my sisters. Everything crashes into me. Pregnant, New home, weird dream.

I make my way into the family room. Everything is clean and orderly. I sigh, walking into the kitchen. There is no food in the pantries, or in the fridge, but there is a 20 dollar bill with a note in the fridge. Smirking, I pull it out of the fridge.

_Lavy,_

_Sorry for the horrible morning. Here is 20 bucks for you to enjoy. _

_Hope you have a happier day,_

_Sage_

I smile and take the 20.

* * *

Walking to Granny's diner wasn't that eventful. I had a feeling that the ground was moving, though, much like in my dream. If felt as though something dark and angry were below us.

I now sit and watch the Blank page before me, the way that the page mocks me: _Your muses are gone, dear Lavender._ I place the pencil above the paper, waiting for something to come. Nothing, nothing at all. I sip the coffee grudgingly, and glare at the page, as if something will appear on its own.

". . . Lavender Thyme?" I look up to the sound of my name. Mayor Mills stands before me, wearing a black, unbuttoned cardigan that ends just below her elbow with a black undershirt. Black slacks and black heels click on the floor, as if she has taken a step.

"Madam Mayor?" I answer, just realizing Henry beside her. "Henry." I nod.

"I was asking if we may sit." Mayor asks. Almost all the seats are empty, why would she choose to sit with me? I shrug as they sit down.

"What are you drawing, Miss Thyme?" Henry asks, looking at the page.

"Please," I put my hands up, chuckling, "Call me Lavender, or Child, Miss Thyme is my elder sister." He nods, smiling and looking to his mother for permission, she nods, looking around, probably for the waitress. "And I'm not drawing anything. Drawer's block." I explain. He nods, a little confused.

"May I help you?" Ruby asks when Regina finally waves her down. Ruby wears very little clothing: A white button up shirt that was tied above her belly button, and red short shorts, a small apron covering it. One word, HOT. . .

I heard someone clear their throat, making me come out of my fantasies. I look to the mayor, who is looking at me expectantly. What? She rolls her eyes

"What would you like, dear?" She asks me, leaning forward.

"No, thank you. Coffee is good." I smile, taking a sip out of an empty coffee cup. Did I drink it all already?

"I'll get you more." Ruby says, nodding.

"Actually, can I take milk instead?" She nods, scampering off. The mayor's stares burns holes into my skin.

"Madam Mayor?" I ask, looking up. A blush creeps up her face. I smile and stare down at the paper again, drawing circles, which soon became eyes that sit on a rectangular face, framed by wild hair. The head connects to a big body with super toned muscles. . . And. . . . Done. A troll with a knife sat on the paper, starring back at me, eyes wild.

"Whoa!" both Henry and Ruby say at the same time. I look to my glass of milk to find it empty, Ruby pours more in as she stares at the drawing.

"Now, that is cool." Ruby says, smiling at me. I smile back. "ohh, yeah, your sister, Sage, said that you were in need of a job." She smiles. Sage, said that?

"Really?" I ask. A job, hmmm.

"Yeah, and she asked granny if there were any openings, and of course there were." She smiles. "Would you like to work here, Lavender?"

"I . . . Yes," I nod, closing my sketch book. _It's not like I have a choice to like it._ I think bitterly.

"Great, I will tell granny." She runs into the back room, bringing back granny. I accept the job and answer a few questions.

"Ohh, no." Regina stood once Granny left. "I am late for an important meeting! Lavender, can you walk Henry home? Thank you," and with that she left.

"That is weird; she is never late to one of her meetings." Henry states. I nod, understanding, I see the Mayor as a very punctual type, when she says on the dot she means on the dot. "Emma!" Henry exclaims, making me jump back. I look by the door and sure enough there is Emma, with a brunette.

"Hey, kid. Where's your mom?" She asks, looking to me suspiciously.

"She was late to a meeting, so she is having Lavender look after me." He smiles, Emma's eye brows knit together.

"Your mom, late?" she then shrugs, then looks to me, with a sad smile. "Hey, Child." I nod and smile. "This is Mary Margaret Blanchard." She motions to the woman beside her. "Mary Margaret, this is Lavender Thyme, she is . . . an old friend." I smile at the woman.

"Nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Likewise," I nod.

"Can we join you?" Emma asks. I nod, moving my milk. Emma sits next to me, even if Mary Margaret was more near me than then she was to Henry. I didn't make a move to correct her grammar, never did, never will, my grammar is probably just as bad.

"Hey, Emma, Mary Margaret." Ruby smiles, holding her pad and paper out and wrote down their orders.

"You have any homework Henry?" I ask. He sighs and looks to Mary Margaret.

"Yes, he does." She laughs. I chuckle, looks like I got him with his teacher nearby.

* * *

I walked Henry home and found that the mayor wasn't home yet, so I brought him to my sisters' house.

"Who are you?" Henry asks, pulling out a big red book, in golden words: Once Upon A Time.

"What do you mean?" His smile interrupts my attempt at adding on.

"Everyone in Storybrooke is from this book. They were all cursed by my mom, The Evil Queen." He states, he actually believes this stuff?

"So," I begin, choosing my words carefully. "What you want _me _to believe is that this whole town is cursed, by your mother who, in this book, is _The_ Evil Queen?" I ask.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." He said, becoming defensive. I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Whoa there, boy, I don't think your mother is any more evil than Sage is, and trust me, my eldest sibling can be quite evil when she is able." I nod. He hands me the book, shrugging his shoulders. I sat by him, opening up to a random page.

* * *

**The Childish Witch:**

_There once was a childish witch, she looked very much like a child. One day, the childish witch found out she was lonely, and wanted someone to play with her. She decided that since she did a lot of things for the small town right beside her forest, she wants something in return. While playing a sweet song to the forest, she felt the presence of a young farm hand. _

_When the witch found him he had asked her to save his harvest, which was drying up. She said she wanted him to play a game, and if he won, she will do as he asked, and more, but if he lost, he needed to give her something of importance. He accepted, and played with the child for a few hours. They had fun, playing tag in the woods, and although he couldn't catch her he had still laughed. _

'_I won!' she yelled. He had smiled, turning back to walk home, he had lost, so she wouldn't do what he had asked. She had asked him where he was going, and he said he had a family at home, and he had to retrieve what she wanted, the thing of importance. _

'_oh, dear farm boy, you don't get it.' She laughed 'for we both won, your face shows it. For the once solemn and tattered face that had come begging for my service, is now happy, and full of joy, even if you couldn't catch me, Farm boy, I will grant you your wish, and whatever else you would like, only if it squares the deal we made' she smiled, and the man was happier, for the witch has spared his little girl. –_

* * *

It took me a while to figure out that I was reading it aloud, and the door bell is ringing. WOW I mouth, incapable of speech. Only a few minutes had past while reading, so I was ok.

I walk to the door in a daze. That was weird; it almost felt like a memory. Regina's face is revealed as I open the door. A look of worry flashes in her face, but was gone within a second, and replaced with the signature stone look of Mayor Mills. We smile, as I invite her in. Henry had gathered his stuff and is now walking home, the Mayor standing in front of me, holding out a 50 dollar bill. I shook my head, that wasn't fair at all.

"That's too much, Mayor." I told her holding my hands up.

"Please, take it, I think I will need you to watch Henry more times, consider this payment an advanced." I grab the money and I nod.

"O…Ok," and she left, walking down the street and into her house. I heard someone clear their throat, Emma stands before me, her red leather jacket shining in the light.

"May I come in?" She asks. I nod, opening the door wider for her to get in. "I want to talk about me leaving." She says, sitting down. I sit down across from her, motioning for her to go on, but wondering if she should. "Henry came to me, and when I brought him home, I didn't want to leave, and I don't want to leave." She said, then looks up to me. "That was easier than I expected."

"He is yours?"

"Not really. He is Regina's kid, but I gave birth to him, yes." Of course. I smile.

"I tend to over exaggerate things. I am sorry, Emma." She smiles, and motions for me to give her a hug. She smells of deodorant and leather. I smile burying my head into her shoulder. I hum. "I miss this," I say, truthfully.

"Me too," she smiles, breathing in my hair. "Mary Margaret will be worried sick, better get home." She looks at the grandfather clock. '7:43'. She was still holding me. I get out of her arms, looking for a piece of paper, writing the land line and my cell phone number.

"Here, call me any time, Emma," I smile.

"Thanks,"

And with that she was out the door. . .

"Why was Sheriff Swan here?" Adella asks, walking through the door. Emma's a sheriff? Wow. I smile.

"She was explaining the reason why she left." I tell her, fallowing her through the house.

"Ohh, really?" she smiles, giving me a knowing look as I sit on the couch, where Emma was sitting.

"Yes, Henry dragged her here, and she forgot she had important people at 'home." I grin, Jinx jumped up on the couch, rubbing himself against my hand soothingly.

"You mean _one _important person." I smirk, looking to the ceiling, maybe we will get back together, and I will be happy again . . .

* * *

**Inspiration by:**

The Man Who Can't Be Moved by Straight No Chaser; Song for Sienna by Brian Crain; I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie.

I** DO NOT MEAN TO STEAL ANYTHING!** Characters belong to their respectful owners!

**Authors Note:** THX for reading! Hope it was well worth the wait. I really need to put more details, hu? Well I will try, or will do either one. I mainly tried at the end of this one and didn't want to go through it all again after I finished editing.


	5. Crimson Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, I only own Lavender, which is it. (For now)

**Warnings: **NOT JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! : Child Abuse, non conceptual sex (mentions, not really detailed), nudity, gore, and Language. JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language, gore?

Spoilers for some episodes, but I do not know which, so If you didn't watch some, you better.

**Authors Note:** Don't want to Miss a thing by Aerosmith; How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty; Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback;

* * *

"**Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colors. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."  
By Terry Pratchett, _A Hat Full of Sky (Discworld, #32)_**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

"Lavender? Can you get Mr. Gold's order please?" Ruby asks from the kitchen. My eyes scan the room quickly; a man in a booth waves his hand, signaling he was Mr. Gold. I walk over to him, my black boots making no noise on the floor. Granny had assigned me the bar and a few tables, but I had only taken a couple orders in the last hour or so, she had also told me that Mr. Gold was not to be charged, this is his land after all. I smile at the man, a cane leaning in the seat across from him.

"What can I do you for, Mr. Gold?" I ask sweetly. His lips pull into a small smirk. His pale skin turned to yellow right before my eyes. I shook my head, clearing the vision.

"Can I get a coffee and a number two." He nods, holding up two fingers. I nod and walk away, sending the paper into the kitchen. I grab the coffee and the order that was rushed through. All while I was thinking of yellow skin.

"Here you go, Mr. Gold." I nod, placing the items in front of him, and standing there for a split second while he mouths something.

My stomach suddenly fells like it is ready to jump out of my mouth and my head hurt. I felt like I should remember something, as if something were right in front of me, but I wasn't seeing anything.

"Is everything alright?" He asks a mask of worry plastered onto his face.

"Radiant." I answer, and he smiles. I walk away, back to the bar as my headache slowly subsides.

"Thank you, Andy." Ruby smiles sweetly.

"I don't like that nickname." I scowl at her. Her smile turns into a grin. I sigh and shake my head, getting the orders from the few people who came in. For it being a very messed up day, this was a great first day of work. Waiting on people in Storybrooke was pretty easy.

"Hey, Child." Emma walks in, hands in her pockets. It is about lunch time and we are almost full, even the bar.

"Hey, yourself." I laugh, handing a random guy his coffee. "So. Sheriff Swan, eh?" Her face turns a bit pink.

"Yeah, Sheriff."

"Would you like anything, Sheriff?" I ask. posing my pencil as Ruby walks over.

"Just a sandwich for today, thanks." I smile and send the order in, giving her a cup of water too.

"There you go sheriff." I set the sandwich down.

It had taken me a while to figure out that Granny's is the only place in Storybrooke that is anything close to a McDonalds or a Burger king, The mayor probably wants to fit into her suits, and doesn't want to have overly fat people walking around town. But Granny's looks like something that came out of _Ducktails and Bobby Socks_ or _Grease _not that I mind, I love the energy the diner creates.

I sigh as I read a book from behind the counter, no one needs me, and I look up every few minutes anyway, filling up drinks and engaging in small talk when need be. Tuesday isn't my favorite day of the week, but, hell, they are so much better than Mondays! I sigh, and begin planning my Halloween Costume.

* * *

Madam Mayor walks in; disrupting my thoughts about my Halloween costume, only 12 days away and I still had no Idea what I would wear to the party Sage is going to host.

"Mayor Mills." I acknowledge, nodding. "What can I do you for?" I smile my bartender smile I had picked up from my past jobs.

"I would like a garden salad please, hold the vinegar." She asks, forcing a smile. Nodding, I go fill her order.

"What's wrong with the mayor?" Ruby asks, worry in her eyes and watching me. I shrug, looking back at the mayor; _does she want me to ask? -_ No, don't answer that.-

"Would you ask her, Andy, you seem close to her?" My face is one of shock, me, close to the mayor.

"Maybe as close a rat can get to a lioness." I grumble. "And, no I won't sacrifice my skin for your curiosity." I explain, looking away from her pouting face. I growl and make my way back to Mayor Mills with her food in my hand. I sit across from her.

"Madam Mayor?" I ask her eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears. I open my mouth, but no words come out, I never would have thought the mayor would be sensitive. "Are you alright?" I begin again, my voice lower. She sighs, placing money onto the table and leaves; I could see her wiping tears away from her eyes in her car. I look to Ruby, who is in shock at the sight. Madam Mayor Cries?

* * *

Riding my Bike was my favorite pastime. Something about the wind through my scalp. I smile from beneath my helmet, running a red light, laughing when I see Emma's disapproving face standing on the sidewalk. She wouldn't take me in; I will drive her up the wall with comments about her being a kinky cop.

I get home in no time at all, the sun just about set, creating a beautiful painting in the sky. I sigh and pull off my helmet, letting my hair fall out in one sweeping fashion. Adella's car was in the drive way so I took my time walking to the front door, pulling off the black leather jacket that keeps me warm on my rides. I frown when I get inside; Adella is watching T.V, sipping a can of soda. She looks to me, giving a small smile.

"Figure out what you are going to do with it?" She asks, giving a glare to my belly. I glare back, she wants me to get an abortion, and she has been driving me crazy about it, I don't want one, I won't care if he –or she – looks like the man who did this, I just won't care.

"Adella, I don't want to get an abortion." I growl.

"Suit yourself," She says, turning off the T.V. and walking into her room, carrying the can of soda like liquor.

"It's going to be a _living_ thing, Adell!" I shout, getting her attention.

"It isn't right now, Andy." She states, standing were she is. "You aren't ready for the responsibility!" _that did it_

"I am not a child, Adell!" I clench my teeth to keep from yelling.

"You sure as hell act like one!" she yells back.

"You haven't really known me for more than a few months!" I yell at her.

"You are just small, and childish. You can't protect yourself from anything!" anger was hot in her eyes.

"You are such a _bitch_" I gasp. She steps forward.

"You're such a _whore!"_

I growl, tears threatening to fall.

"You have no right!" I yell, voice threatening to break over the volume.

"Yes, I do" She speaks. "You run away from everything, you think I don't know about your one night stands? Hmm?" I back away.

"The baby probably doesn't even belong to the man that _raped _you!" why was she doing this? Her face was pulls into a sneer.

I cry, tears spilling over. I fumble with the door, no longer able to see.

"I will leave then, if you don't want me." I answer.

"Good reddens, you were the worst thing that happened to me." _Ouch_ that stung.

I walk to my bike, pulling on the helmet.

"Are you alright?" It was the Mayor, covering a cowering Henry, but I could barely see them.

"Never been better." I answer, my voice nasally and breaking up.

"And never come back!" Adell yells as my fingers tripped over the strap of my helmet. _Goddess help me!_ I slam myself onto the bike, starting it and racing off. She wasn't even crying.

I was going super fast, racing past people who were just crossing the street. The wind didn't even seem to calm me down. A flurry of trees flew past, making me a bit nauseous.

Before I can stop I fell myself fall off the road, my bike flies from under me, bombarding me with too much sound and feeling. I let out a scream before everything went black.

* * *

Pain reeked through my whole body. The ground hit my body, creating even more pain. I groan, but instantly regret it, my throat hurts, and my head is pounding. I black out again.

I just want to die, be rid of the pain I feel in my body as well as in my mind. Glimpses of what seem like memories come and go. Black out

. . .

'_Ravia, don't you dare go near that forest!'_

_. . . _

Urrgghh. I finally stand up, but the pain is just too much. Another black out.

. . .

'_What is your name, child?'_

. . .

I lean against a tree, the pain searing in my limbs. Which way is town? Tears sting the cuts on my cheeks; my helmet has been protecting my head when I fall so I make no move in removing it. The protected covering was torn off, from hitting a tree while open. I suppress a groan while I try to stand on my own, only for the world to go black again.

. . .

_An older man, about late 30's I think stood before me, smiling sweetly. _

'_Hello, dearie' I can't help but feel I heard that before. 'What is a little girl like you doing in a big, bad forest like this?' he asks, looking around. _

'_I am not a child, mister' I tell him defiantly. He nods his head. _

'_Your right, now, what is your name?' I felt as if I haven't seen a person for a whole life time. _

'_I...I don't remember'_

_. . . _

Sore, so sore...I would like to stay there forever. In a world that doesn't exist.

. . .

_Pain . . . I felt so much pain . . ._

_A scream. It felt so close, but so far away, I can't just so simply feel that it is in my own mouth, for I have no idea why I would be screaming . . ._

_I felt tears come to my eyes, the sound of something other than screaming. A voice?_

_. . . _

Maybe I should just die? I will then become the earth, and vice versa. I make no move to get up; I have tried so many times. Tears streak my blood stained cheek.

. . .

_A horn. Yells fill my open ears, a sword piercing my side. Urrggh. Groans coming from every side of me. I scream yet again, capturing the attention of a man walking by. He holds up his sword, and I close my eyes hoping he will end it soon. Nothing came. _

_Blood . . . so much BLOOD. _

'_It simply isn't time for you to go. . .'_

_. . . _

Black is all I feel, see, and understand.

"What do you mean 'It isn't time for me to go'?" I shout into nothingness.

Pain . . . I scream as the pain comes back, falling into the black.

'_It simply isn't time for you to go, Ravia'_

'_DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

_. . . _

_I sure hurt_ _errmmhh._ Did I get hit by a car, or . . . a sword? _Whah_. This is so confusing. Blinding lights threaten my vision. I got too drunk? I don't know. I don't want to think about it.

"Everyone, she is waking up!" I groan and instantly regret it, my throat hurts, by body hurts, my head hurts, and even more now.

"Well, Miss Thyme, I would say that you are one lucky gal." The doctor – Dr. Whale – says writing on a piece of paper. I look around, finding halo's around random faces, tear stained faces.

"You sustained no major injuries; from what I can see, the worst injury there is you have sprained your left wrist, and most of your cuts needed stitches" He smiles. What? _I feel like my whole body is on fire and the only thing that is wrong with me is __a sprained wrist!?_I am so screwed. "Ohh, and you are not pregnant, your blood test shows no hCG in your blood stream." And with that he left me to fend off my friends and family alone. I even saw Madam Mayor in the small crowd by my bedside. _I am not pregnant?_ And that is what started this all!

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry, I just had to write this chapter! I almost skipped the last one just so I can. I really tried to put more details in this one, can you tell? :) what are your thoughts on her not being pregnate?


	6. Faded Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, I only own Lavender, which is it. (For now)

**Warnings: **NOT JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! : Child Abuse, non conceptual sex (mentions, not really detailed), nudity, gore, and Language. JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language

Spoilers for some episodes, but I do not know which, so If you didn't watch some, you better. If I do know a specific episode, I will be sure to tell you.

**Authors Note:** Awake by Skillet; In My Arms by Plumb; Heartbeat by Remedy Drive; Crawl by Superchic(K); Mystery of you by Red

* * *

**"Reality means you live until you die...the real truth is nobody wants reality."**  
**― Chuck Palahniuk, _Survivor_**

**"A girl calls and asks, "Does it hurt very much to die?"**  
**"Well, sweetheart," I tell her, "yes, but it hurts a lot more to keep living."**  
**― Chuck Palahniuk, _Survivor _**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Neutral Witch

I half expect them to shout: 'Gotcha bitch, you're still pregnant. We all just wanted to play some sick joke on you!' I don't find Adell's strawberry blonde hair in sight; of course she wouldn't be here, coward. The pain grows in my head, pounding so hard I don't catch what the nurse is saying. Gah! Regardless of what they gave me, I fell like dying.

"Lavender?" The nurse asks her voice a little loud but muffled. I look at her, trying to make out her face, but it is fuzzy. Everything fades to black.

* * *

_I let the soft smell of bread to calm me as I sit at the table, running my fingers across a smooth table top constructed from a woodland tree from the forest nearby. _

_My eyes watch a woman across from me in adoration. She is kneading bread dough on a floured cutting board. Her petite face glimmers with sweat and flour that seemed to have magically appeared on the smooth skin. Her blue eyes watch the dough churn with her fingers in a rhythm that could only be attained by countless hours of practice and failures. _

_Her tan blouse sleeves are pulled up to her forearm and most of the blouse is hidden behind an apron. Flour cakes the apron along with other stains that we weren't able to get out during the weekly wash. Her Strawberry blonde hair is pulled back in to a bun, but that didn't stop it from falling out as she pulls and pounds the dough. _

_Mother is a short and fragile woman. It was a miracle that she lived birthing 4 children in her first year as a wife. It is also a miracle that the benevolent woman could beat and stretch clumps of dough with so much power and precision. Mother looks to me, her blue eyes shining from the light that enters through the opened windows. She smiles and wipes her forearm on her forehead, smearing more flour on her forehead. _

_I had always envied Glinda's resemblance to mother: her beautiful strawberry hair that seemed to fall into curls without using ties or special brushes. Her always-shining blue eyes, just the right shade to be swimming in – my father had said - and a small mouth, her lips permanently painted a rose-tinted pink and they always seemed to be turned up, no matter if she was angry or sad. No. I didn't share anything other than her petite form, I have my looks from my father._

_My skin was darker than Mothers, my hair black, and my eyes the most curious shade of purple, not that humans should have purple eyes. My pale lips are never turned up, nor are they turned down, but straight, in a permanent indifference. _

'_Ravia, dear, go play with your sisters' mother interrupts my musings watching me with curious eyes. I nod and slide off the chair. Walking to the clearing where I spot my sisters. Glinda, Mumbai, and Elphaba we all looked a least a little different. Elphaba has the straight black hair, Mumbai has straight blonde hair. All three of them have different shades of blue: Glinda has a light blue, Elphaba has a deep ocean blue. I am actually the only one who didn't share the family trait, probably because I was the last born, or that I am destined to be a witch – so the villagers say - ._

'_Ravia!?' Mumbai's Melodic voice sings. I wave and walk over to them. A boy stands with them, holding a lavender blossom. His eyes widen at me, mouth forming into a grin. I smile, curtsying to the boy._

_. . . . . . . . . _

_Being 16 is being the age to marry, and I knew what was happening from the start. The boy was a peddler's son, on his first adventure he said. Father had seen an opportunity to get rid of a daughter that will likely turn up to be an old maiden, destined to never marry. I had gone home with the boy, gotten married and traveled with them afterwards, being the family slave, much like every other woman._

_Later, when my husband's hair began to grey, I noticed I wasn't growing from my 16-year-old form, but my husband had already gone to war before I had actually noticed. _

_He died, leaving me, the poor merchant's wife, a widow. _

_I wore black most of the time, as did most widows, but my heart wasn't as empty as those others. Their hearts ached for their husbands return, they felt grief, and though the man was gone they would never have to feel that heartache, the king gave widows immunity to almost everything. They would keep their houses, no matter if they couldn't pay the keep. If the widow's had mouths to feed, he would send in food when needed, they need not lift another finger, for they had lost something dear to them, but I don't see what I lost. _

_I didn't count myself as one of them. I never loved him, never will. After that I made my home in the forest, and for 60 years rumors seemed to have been stirred into a cauldron of their own. They all consisted of me being an old hag. One of me eating children, that's what repulsed me, I would never kill a child, would never harm one. I wanted one of my own though, and that is what brought to my attention that I was unable to conceive, no matter how many times I had been called into my old husband's bed, I had not been pregnant, I had never conceived. The thought made me heavyhearted. . . _

* * *

I wake up to blue eyes, strawberry hair falls around the face in ringlets, creating a halo of importance.

"Adell, you shouldn't wake someone up like that when in a good dream, it is bad luck." Sage says from her spot next to my bed. She is reading a book. It's not like she's stopping her or anything. I growl, closing my eyes to go back to sleep. "And the fact that Lavender isn't a morning person would also be a reason to not wake her up." Sage says a small smile on her lips.

"What do you -?" I was cut off when everything crashes into me. I regain my footing after remembering. I roll my eyes, and start to stare at the ceiling.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry." Adell blurts before I am able to tell her off.

"Isn't that nice?" I state, putting my eyes back to the ceiling.

"Lavy, when someone apologizes you usually accept the apology, or thank them for apologizing" Sage spoke, as if I am some child who needs help with their attitude. Although I did have a pretty messed up attitude, I don't want to change it, and I am not a child.

"I know what I said, Sage. I am no child." I say, giving them both a glare. "She made me upset, she knows she shouldn't do that. She has done it to many times before, I will neither accept nor will I thank her for apologizing."

"You're being difficult, Lavender." Adell says a strict look on her face. _That is what I am going for._ I give her a pointed look and look back to the ceiling, making pictures in the paint blotches. I hear her sigh and walk out of the room.

"That was uncalled for, Lavender." Sage says, giving me a disappointed look.

"I am not ready for her yet." I tell her, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"You could have told her instead of acting like a brat." I look at her, _really?_ "Yes, Lavender, there are other ways of telling other people to fuck off without using those words, you know." I nod

"But it is a hell of a lot easier to tell someone to fuck off." I smile at Sage's frustrated frown.

"Language, please, Miss Thyme." I hear a silky voice from the doorway.

"Madam Mayor." I announce. I then spot Henry behind her. "Sorry Henry." He just nods walking forward.

"I told mom that I wanted to see you, to make sure you were alright." He nods, sitting in a chair next to me.

"And is that what you came to do?" I ask, screwing up my face a bit. He gave me a look that says: 'Kind of, but I also came for something else.' Mayor stands behind him, knitting her eye brows together. He bends forward, so I instinctively turn my head to hear the whispers I know he is going to use. "I found out who you are in Fairy Tail Land." He whispers lowly so only I can hear.

'Really?' I mouth. He nods. "Who am I?" I whisper back

"The Witch of the South." I flinch; I don't remember any witch of the south from any movie.

"There is no such thing as the wicked witch of the south." I whisper to him. Madam Mayor, who is trying to eavesdrop into our conversation, visibly flinches as well.

"Not wicked, just a witch. You are neutral, you don't choose sides." It made sense, except the part that I was a character from a fairytale. I let it all sink in.

"How do you know?" I ask, bringing my voice down once again. He thinks a bit, mouth turned skeptically, brows knitting together before they smooth out again.

"I just know." I nod. _Your guess is better than mine._ This kid might be crazy, but somewhere, something inside me believes him. Bits of my dream return to me, confusion reigns my face. _Maybe Henry is right. Maybe we all are fairy tale characters?_ The thought seems alien, but it fit, didn't it? A weird expression found its way unto the Mayors face, but before I could try to decipher it, it disappears.

"Henry? Are you going to give her _something?_" The Mayor asks, hinting toward the pack on Henry's shoulders.

"Ohhh, Yeah!" He turns his book pack and pulls out a card. It says: 'Get well soon' with a little teddy bear in front, who is holding balloons. I open it and find the whole card scrawled with little notes and signatures from most of the town. I smile and thank Henry. I have never felt this loved before, and by a whole town no less. Looking to Sage I find her smiling happily to herself. I let out a small giggle as my ears and nose turn pink (My equivalent to a blush.) Regina smiles kindly and Henry has on the biggest smiles he could muster up, and as I look at him, it somehow gets bigger.

* * *

Ahhhh it is good to be home. Taking in a deep breath I smell our laundry detergent and all three of our natural smells mixed together. I sigh and fall onto the couch. Jinx jumping up on my stomach. Oh how I missed this!

"Lavy! We are going to Granny's for dinner, want to come?" Sage says from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure!"

It is good to be home.

* * *

When we get to the Diner every body in Storybrooke is there. They welcome me back as if I had been gone forever, instead of a few days. I smile and give my thanks for coming. And while I sit the bar, alone and happy I feel someone sit next to me.

"Having a fun time, deary?" Mr. Gold asks. I nod when I notice a box sitting in front of him on the counter. The box is wrapped in a shiny, golden wrapping. A purple bow is wrapped around it perfectly, as if they had taken extra care into wrapping the object that is held inside.

"Yes, are you? Mr. Gold?" I ask, turning back to my drink. He makes a face that is in between skeptical and bored.

"I don't usually come to these things, but I felt the need to give you a gift." He pushes the present towards me, but something inside me holds me back from grabbing it, though I am elated someone got me something, and Mr. Gold of all people.

"Does this _gift_ cost me anything?" I knew Gold didn't give anything away for free.

"Just remember: I did you a favor." He smiles a mischievous grin. "Go on, it is yours now." I feel the hold on my body give up and I grab the gift hesitantly. I look at the wrapping again.

"Did you wrap this?" He just nods. "You should wrap my Christmas gifts." I add he shakes his head and motions for me to open it, which I do, delicately.

With the box unwrapped it just looks like, well . . . a box. A small, glittery, white box that holds the mysterious gift that Mr. Gold gave me. I sigh and open the box.

Inside is a necklace. A lavender stone, no bigger than my thumb, is framed by two silver swirls on each side, creating a kind of heart. When you reach the bottom of the heart shape that is an arrow-like swirl pointing down. It connects to the chain at the top of the heart, where a loop holds it together. It is a very beautiful necklace. I turn towards Mr. Gold, but he isn't there. Well . . . I'll have to thank him later. I pull the necklace out of its container and stare at it while it is in the palm of my hand.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock. 'Ravia?!' Who could that be? I make my way to the door to the somewhat familiar voice that was muffled by the door to my house. No one could find this place. I open the door to find . . . Regina?_

'_May I help you?' I look behind her to find guards. _

'_Bow before your Queen!' One sneers. _

'_I owe no queen or king my knee!' I shoot back. I turn towards the 'Queen' to take a look myself. She doesn't seem as angered as one queen should, so I raise my brows. She looks at me in a bit of disgust, but she hides the emotion well. 'What is it you want?' I know I shouldn't bring up the circle in front of her guards. 'If what you wish is a deal, I have to decline, I am busy. If what you wish is my home, then I say: get out of my forest.' I can tell she is getting a bit angry. 'But. If you wish for a conversation.' I turn towards her guards. 'One is best in private.' The Queen thinks for a moment as my accented words hit her ears. _

'_I want information.' I lift a brow again. _

'_I am busy.' I say and closing the door, but a hand holds the door open. _

'_Then let me help, dear.' She slips into my home. I growl at the guards. _

'_No guards.' I state through my teeth. _

'_Fine, you're dismissed,' she waves. They all left, but not without giving me hidden and hated looks from behind their helmets. _

'_What do you want, Regina?' I ask, still through my teeth. I knead and pound the dough that I was working on before she came. She sits opposite of me, much like I did with my mother a long, long time ago. Everything in Regina melts before me, and I see something I have never saw in the usually strong girl: Sadness . The sadness, the anger, it eats Regina up and she doesn't know how to handle it. _

'_I can't handle it anymore.' Is all she says as I tear into the dough's soft clumps. _

'_Handle what?' She never came to talk about her feelings, never. I actually never saw this side of Regina before. _

'_The pain! The anger!' She hits the table and let a small amount of flour to fly up. She let out a small sneeze. I swallow a giggle. When she sits down again I stop pounding the dough. _

'_Care to try? You did say you would help.' I stand there a moment before untying the apron and tying it around Regina's now standing form. She rolls up her sleeves and starts to pound and knead the dough much like I had, but her hands aren't as nimble with practice as mine were. I wait for a moment, watching her move. Anger rising as she gradually begins to just hit the defenseless dough clump, one hit after another. _

_Incoherent mumbles are heard, and I knew by that time it is too late._

'_If you keep hitting it like that it will start to stick to your fingers, dear.' I say, but it is too late, she is far into anger. The burning fire in her eyes says as much. 'And I don't want you to ruin my defenseless supper.' I sigh and stand up. I walk over to Regina, who is quite literally pounding the dough. _

_SMACK. She stops and looks at me, tears in her eyes,and a hand on her cheek. _

* * *

What the HELL! I look down at the pendant, the lavender-purple stone shines eerily.

"Are you ok?" I jump, hearing the voice that was in the vision. _Regina? _- no, the mayor -

"Uhh, yeah." I shake my head and put the pendant back in its box.

"What is that?" She asks, looking at the box.

"Mr. Gold-" I stop, an accent? I haven't had an accent since I left England. I clear my throat and try again. "Mr. – " again!? I don't open my mouth again. This is weird, I had lost my accent after living a few years away from my adoptive family, and I am unable to fake an accent. "Mr. Gold gave it to me." I said. Clearing my throat again. It was getting to be quite annoying.

"Are you alright? Lavender?" Right, that was my name, Lavender, almost forgot. _What did I think my name was?_ I groan.

"I think I need to go home, please?" I give her the puppy dog eyes, even if they wouldn't really do anything. She nods

"I will go tell your sisters that you want to go home." She smiles sympathetically. _Wait. . . Sympathetically? Will my life need to get any worse?_

* * *

**Authors note: **Well . . . only one follower? That is sad . . . Well thank you my one follower: Bandia! YAY! I am actually surprised I am keeping up with this story! Maybe when I hit that chapter mark then I will get more readers. Well, Have a good day!

Ok, so here it goes:

I am behind on my schoolwork (but I am getting it together now, thankfully) so I don't have much time for the story, but I am trying, honestly , I think I might be down with some stomach flu or 24/48 hour bug that is going around in my sisters (and Cousin's) schools, and they just so happened to bring it home to make me sick. But of course, my dad's work got it too, soo . . . yeah it sucks for my family. My mom's work probably will get it to (but it is only a few people who work with her so very fortunate for her, less chance of getting it, but if one of her people get it, all of them do, so just hope they don't.

And as I write this. . . I remember that I have to edit. YAY ME! KK all edited, and all in about 20 minutes(maybe 30?) woah, already 2:48 in the MORNING! Gah. Bye, need to do a lot of school work in the morning and hopefully start on chapter 7.

'


	7. Curious Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, I only own Lavender, which is it. (For now)

**Warnings: **NOT JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! : Child Abuse, non conceptual sex (mentions, not really detailed), nudity, gore, and Language.

JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER: Very mild language, I think.

Spoilers for some episodes, but I do not know which, so If you didn't watch some, you better. If I do know a specific episode, I will be sure to tell you.

**Authors Note: **For some reason I want to type the Dark lord for Rumplestiltskin instead of Dark One.

I decided to do a different point of view for (part of) this chapter because, well I didn't feel like doing it all in Lavender/Ravia's POV. . .yeah. I usually hate it when the Author changes the p.o.v and I like a certain main character (I only found one story that I actually like it when the author does this ) and they change the P.O.V on me, but I thought we would like to know where jinx goes when he is not seen with Lavender/Ravia.

So, there I was, looking at pictures of the evil queen thinking to myself: Maybe I should change my cover and I ran across some pictures of lana parilla during one of those photo shoots and smiling and I have to say: She is cute when she smiles all genuinely-like. Plus I think Jennifer Morrison is just adorable – I think that is the right word, but I am not sure – I love her eyes. And here is a question I am dyeing to ask: who else likes here hair better brown? I like it blonde (a little) but I like the brown better, it brought out her eyes.

Ok, enough admiring, back to the story, Me. I actually thought the first Quote in my quote box was cute, so I had to put it there .

* * *

**"'We'll be Friends forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet.  
'Even longer,' Pooh answered." **

**By A.A. Milne, _Winnie-the-Pooh _**

"**Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything." **

**By Muhammad Ali **

* * *

**Chapter 7- **

**Third Person- **

_A man walks in the forest alone, the only noise being the wildlife around him and the soft crunch beneath his boots. It had been a year since he had seen the childish witch, and his harvest was very successful, he had no regrets for seeing the witch, she had done what he had asked and more just for the small payment of his time. _

_Surprisingly the harvest that the witch had granted him made a lot of money, and he was thankful. But now, as he walks through the forest, he believes that maybe seeing the witch would be a much better idea than seeing the Dark One, but he didn't know how to get to her, and time was running out. His daughter was dyeing and he wished she were better. _

'_Hello, Dearie?' A golden-skinned man sat on a log, holding something in his hand. The man thought about why he was speaking to the Dark one and not the Child-like Witch. _

"_I've come for my daughter." The man began. "She is gravely ill-" The man was shushed by The Dark One's hand. _

"_If I cure your daughter. . ." The Dark One's hand touches his chin in thought. "I will have your humanity, or as much as I can take." A wicked grin curls unto his lips. The man looks at the Imp befuddled. _

"_What will I become if you take my humanity?" Then the man gasps. "Will I ever get to see my daughter again?"_

"_That, dearie, is entirely up to you." The Imp states. He jumps off the log to land in front of the man. "As for what you become, that would be your inner animal." He growls. _

"_Will she be safe? From me?" _

"_Curious, Curious." The imp Tsk's "Have you ever heard of the cat that died at the hand of curiosity?"_

"_Yes, but satisfaction brought it back, correct?" _

"_I suppose so." The Dark One thought, a smile on his face. "Give this," He holds up a vial of pink liquid "To your daughter, and the deal will be complete. You will have a week to give it to her. If you don't the Vial will disappear, and your beloved Rosalie will die." Rumplestiltskin danced around the man. "When you give the vial to her, you will have one day to say your goodbyes in the human language. You then decide what is next." He places the Vial in the man's hand. "Good luck, dearie." And with that, The Dark One disappears into a thick, purple smoke. _

* * *

(Still Third Person ) (In the past: The first day of Lavender's job/ CH5: Crimson Blood)

A black cat jumps into a window that just so happens to belong to the Mayor's house. The cat lands gracefully on the inside of the house's kitchen and begins his search. He keeps himself close to the ground; his 3 black and 1 white paw soundlessly pull him further into the house.

(First person, the cat)

The sound of the door closing startles me into jumping behind a nearby shelf.

"Henry," Regina Scolds. "I-" she suddenly stops. I pull myself deeper behind the shelf, afraid that I have been spotted. If she finds me she would surely bring me back to my mistress' care, but don't get me wrong, I love my mistress with all the humanity left in my body. I just have to do this, for mistress, for her happiness and love.

After a moment of silence it was broken by Henry's shouting: "You really are the Evil Queen!" and the sound of stomping up the stairs. The boy shouldn't have said something so harsh, and despite every muscle in my body telling me to go and comfort the old queen, I stay where I am. I need to finish what I have started. I poke my head out, eyes accessing the emptiness around me. _They mustn't have made it deeper into the house before fighting. _I heard the soft click of the heels that women wear in this strange realm. I quickly huddle between the shelves again, listening to the quiet sobs of the Queen. _This is for her happiness too. _I poke my head out again, making sure the queen is nowhere in sight, or that she can't see me. I can't see her. I inch forward, my eyes darting to the quickest hiding spots and looking out for the Queen – or mayor, I had herd her called that title before.

I don't see her in the kitchen so I assume she is in the living area. I make my way up the stairs, careful to not make a noise. _So many rooms_. I don't know which one is the Queen's chamber, nor do I know which one is the Queen's study. I peek through an open door, _nope, the kid's room_. Another room, three doors down, looks like the Queen's chamber. I look around. All other doors are closed. Round door knobs hang there and mock me. I hear someone coming up the stairs and I duck into the closest room.

She walks into the study, leaving the door open a crack. _Now or never_. _Maybe Never, NOW!_ I quickly dart into the room and head to the closest hiding spot, under the desk. I wait as the queen writes on papers, and occasionally looking to the door. Her gaze was forlorn up to a certain point, and then it all became dangerous. Her face became fierce her hands clutch a coffee mug beside her and throw it across the room, hitting the wall with a crash. I cringe inwardly as the poor cup became millions of little pieces. I hear her sigh as she –finally- walks towards and out the door, shutting it behind her. I immediately search through the drawers as fast as I can. I find what I am looking for in the last drawer – the one that took the most time. I grab the ring and head out the window, searching for my mistress.

* * *

_(Third person: Past)_

_A man walked away from a lone house. He looks back only once to whisper a goodbye to his daughter, who was starring out the chamber window mournfully. He had explained to his daughter that the harvest would save her from being impoverish, due to the deal he had made. He told her that once his humanity is taken away, he didn't know what he would become, so it was best for him to leave while the transformation took place. _

_When he reached the forest his whole body burned. He curled up into a fetal position; the last thing he saw was Rumplestiltskin's grin. _

_RR_

_He woke up on a bed with a small tan blanket covering him and an unfamiliar house –giant house- around him. He moves out of the blanket to find a black furry body, only one paw has white, as if he is wearing a small Cat-fitted mitten. His heart beat rose, He rose to his four paws and began crying. _

'_Hey, it's alright.' A woman – no the witch he corrected. He calms a bit, knowing he is in the right hands. _

_What happened? He thought. _

'_You had your humanity taken away, it was fortunate that you were left with the most of it.' She then frowned. 'As for your form, I am sorry to say, it is a cat.' _

_I thought as much. _

'_Well, cat, what is your name?' she picked him up and looked him in the green eyes of the cat. _

_I don't think my name will suit this particular form, miss. __She nodded._

'_Then may I choose a name for you?' He nodded. She looks him over again. 'Well then, Jinx, What is it you would like to eat?' She smiles. _

_Lovely. He wiggles Jinx, what a lovely name. I accept._

* * *

(Jinx, First Person)

I think I remember something about Mistress' work - yes it is her first day. I strut into her room, now making as much noise as I possibly can. I lay the ring on her pillow and walk away from the house, in search for mistress.

I saw the man, Rumplestiltskin. His chuckle reaching my ears.

"Well hello, little puss." He laughs and walks away. I huff and keep walking, seeing some familiar faces in the people passing me.

* * *

(2 days later)

Mistress comes home from an accident, they say. I can feel her sadness, even though she couldn't see herself. I have to get her into the room, so she can see what I got her, and she could be happy.

I rub against her hand, telling her that I am elated to see her. She gets up and all of them go out of the door again. _Well on the bright side she has to go to bed sooner or later. _I walk out the door with them only to be guided back inside by a foot.

"No no, Jinx you can't come with, I am sorry." Mistress' sister, Adell –or Glinda - scolds. Not sounding very sorry at all.

RR

When they make it home the second time Mistress looks distressed, so I rub on her leg. She smiles at me.

"Hello, Baby." I purr as an answer as I rub against her legs. "Are you ok, Jinx?" She asks, picking me up.

_Meaw_. She snuggles her face against my fur. I then jump out of her hands.

"Well, that was rude, I was hugging you-" I sit there, twitching my tail, watching her. She stops, looking at me curiously. "What is it you want, you silly cat?" she asks, walking towards me. I walk a little down the hall, stop and look back. "You want me to fallow you?" I nod. She takes a step back, but then walks towards me again. I walk into the room and grab the ring. I drop the ring in her hand when she holds her hand out.

Her eyes get distant, and she leans to the ground. I can tell she isn't with me anymore though, so I just sit there, waiting for her to come too.

* * *

(Lavender/Ravia's POV)

_Flesh on flesh, heart to heart. Everything moves with harmony, with such precision that it seems as though we are meant for one another, our bodies moving together. I have never felt like this in my life. Her hands glide across my body that is glazed in sweat creating a drunken feeling to reach my mind. _

_In the haze of complete and utter bliss I feel it heightened, and then start to fall off the steep cliff. As I am coming down my partner slides next to me, and pulls me into an embrace. I turn to see Regina next to me, but I am not as surprised as I should be. She smoothes my hair back. _

'_Sleep, love, we will speak tomorrow.' The promise was true, but that tomorrow was over, we weren't there anymore, we are here, in Storybrooke. Not there. Not there. _

* * *

It was surprising that I didn't find that at all violating, it felt just like a suppressed memory, coming to light. As if I forgotten my keys and suddenly remembered where I had put them. What I do feel though, is nauseous. My stomach feels as if it has gone through some carnival ride with spins, ducks and speed. I just about threw up all over Jinx. _Jinx!_

'_I am glad you remember me, mistress'_ He Said? Is this some wacky dream I cannot seem to wake up from?

I stand up, my stomach and mind still reeling. Before I can realize where I am going I am outside, and walking to the forest. Rain starts and I lean against a tree. I'm Ravia, or Lavender – or both.

"Lavender?" Regina? I clear my throat.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" She asks, standing in front of me. How come I didn't hear her?

"Um. Yeah." It sounds more like a question. My voice squeaks.

She gives me a confused look. "I do not appreciate being lied to, Miss Thyme." Regina scolds me.

"I am not Miss Thyme." It is whispered, and thus cannot be heard over the pounding rain. She looks at me, expecting an answer.

"Miss Thyme, we are surely going to catch ourselves some colds." Regina took my hand, and she leads me to her Mercedes, guiding me into the back, Henry sitting in front of me. I sat there, thinking about what happened. Can I . . . Really be both Lavender and Ravia, whoever they both may be. If what I think is true . . . then what? What would I do exactly?

"Regina?" She looks to me warily. "I am going to be sick." I jump out of the slow moving car and throw up on the side walk. My eyes moisten as my food goes the wrong way. My nose seeps watery snot. I don't cry, but the feeling makes me want to cry.

"Are you alright?" She asks for the second time.

"Do I look ok?" I shout, just as another spasm takes my stomach, and vomit reaches its destination: the ground. I can smell the vomit even though I have stopped; the smell just makes me want to vomit even more too. I fall to the ground looking to the sky.

"Miss Thyme, stop that this instant, you're disgracing yourself."

"Mom? Is everything alright?" Henry! Yes, Henry, he knew everything, right? I look to him, but his mother already sent him back to the car.

"Miss thyme." Again with the name. It was getting unnerving. I fell myself getting, inches into agitation. I walk back to the car suddenly, the overwhelming to go back home hit me like a ton of bricks. It was just a few minutes later that we were in front of the mayors house and I ran home, slamming the door as I raced in, then running into my room.

"Jinx!" I shout into my room, checking underneath my bed. "Jinx, where are you?"

'_Right here, mistress.'_ Jinx said from the window.

"Where did you get this?" I ask, holding out my hand showing a silver ring on the middle finger, a small purple rose was the only thing on the ring other than the name: RAVIA etched into the inside. That is my name. The door to my room opens again, to find Regina standing there.

"Miss thyme, I do hope – " she stops when she sees the necklace around my neck, and she then trails down to the ring around my finger.

'_From the Queen's Study, Mistress' _of coarse Regina would have my ring. I did give it to her for safe keeping, apparently it wasn't that safe.

"R-" She stars but shakes her head. "Lavender, what is the matter?"

"Lavender, what did you do this time?" Adell asks. Everyone is suffocating me, pulling me deeper into the darkness I have pushed myself into. I growl, I want to be alone.

"I apologize, madam mayor, for my behavior, I've just been agitated lately." She just nods and clears her throat.

* * *

I lie in my bed, starring at the ceiling. Everyone has left with awkward goodbyes and smiles – Adell's glares. Maybe I will talk about this to Henry? Maybe Regina – no, cant do that, I remember she thought I was dead. Maybe Rumplestiltskin, yes rumple will tell me what is going on – probably for a price though.

RR

Halloween isn't my favorite holiday, but then again, I don't have a favorite holiday. It has been a grueling 2 weeks. No one seems to notice the small changes – aside from Emma, but she doesn't count. – Such as the OCD moments when a certain thing doesn't make a certain sound, or how I always have to have things in a certain way. I correct people on their speech, and I have been painting non-stop, the house literally is filled with them. Aside from the complete obvious there were the thoughts. The thoughts of my family, magic, and love.

I am sitting in the living room, in a witch costume Sage had made me wear.

Even though she and Elphaba are the same person, I noticed the subtle differences, like how Sage was much more kind, but at the same time she knew how to argue. I blame the Lawyer inside her. Or even how Sage looked at me with motherly eyes - not with the pity Elphaba gazed at me with - , and I somehow loved it, and craved it. She looked so much like mother when she doesn't have the green skin. As for Adell though, I couldn't stand her for more than a few moments to actually have the time to notice the differences or similarities – not that I would be able to if I had the chance anyway, Glinda and I rarely talked.

DING-dong

The doorbell woke me from my thoughts, I open the door with the bowl of candy ready in my hands. The first kids –kid- I correct myself it is Henry, with Emma.

"Trick or treat!" A captain America, Henry, just about shouted. I give cackle, getting a startled gasp from the boy.

"I suspect you want candy?" I ask evilly. He nods hastily pulling his bag back a bit. I chuckle, showing him that I was just kidding.

"Here you go, now go rot your teeth out." I grin. He laughs and runs to the neighbors house, leaving Emma (who is a sheriff, lol) sitting there, starring at me. She tilts her cowboy hat and walks off, and I am in no mood to chase after her. A few minutes later the doorbell rung again, for more trick or treater's and it went that way for about a good few hours until there were less and less children coming to my door and eventually Sage and Adella came home from their little 'hang out' for Halloween thing.

It has been about 20 minutes since the last trick-or-treater had come to our house, and we are watching The Orphan and the doorbell rings. I walk to the door and answer it since my sisters are too engrossed into the movie to notice. I open the door to find Madam Mayor in a very sexy –if I may say so myself- witch outfit, compared to mine, a store-bought straight and glossy outfit. Her outfit looked like it was literally made for her, tailored to her every curve –wait, it was, she _is_ the evil queen after all.

"Come on in." I open the door to them, walking into the living room. "Sage, Adell, We have company, shut it off." I heard grunts as answers. "Henry's here." I state, causing them to shut the TV off in record time, the last thing they want is to be wanted by Mayor Mills for giving their kid nightmares.

"Hey, Madam Mayor, How are you?" Adell asks.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking." Madam Mayor's sickly sweet voice layered over us. I was afraid we would get cavities from hearing it, and without even eating a single piece of candy too.

"I would like to ask you, umm. . . Lavender if you would watch Henry on Monday?" she seemed a bit flushed.

"I don't mind." I state, and she turned to leave. I had the feeling that she wanted something else, but let her exit the home anyway. I shrugged to both Sage and Adell's curious looks. I still feel like I am missing something. And I know it isn't just some memories (Although I am still missing most of my memories.) I sit down, not really watching the movie anymore, just thinking about what Regina wanted.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I didn't really want to look to much into this, I am feeling a little down, but I did my best and for now that is all I can do. So Enjoy. Costuctive critisism is appreciated and. . . Hope you had a good halloween :)

Anyway. You should watch this it is called: "Eye of the sparrow" A Bad Lip Reading of the First 2012 Presidential Debate. Hilarious!

**Ok to it now: ok so I do have a human name for jinx, and I will write it in the next one if you really want me to, or you can just name him yourself, what ever floats your boat but I think I will just call him Jinx regardless of what you guys choose.**

XOXO

Rayne :)


	8. Broken Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time, I only own Lavender, which is it. (For now)

**Warnings: **NOT JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! : Child Abuse, non conceptual sex (mentions, not really detailed), nudity, gore, and Language.

JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language, sexual content,

Spoilers for some episodes, but I do not know which, so If you didn't watch some, you better. If I do know a specific episode, I will be sure to tell you.

**Authors Note:**

**Quote box: **The Quotes are from a very good book I read for my English class: _The Alchemist_ by Paulo Coelho. Very good book, great read

* * *

"**Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And that no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dreams, because every second of the search is a second's encounter with God and with eternity."  
By Paulo Coelho, **_**The **__**Alchemist **_

"**Don't give in to your fears. If you do, you won't be able to talk to your heart."  
― Paulo Coelho, **_**The Alchemist**_

* * *

"Ravia, it is so good to see you, dear." The familiar voice said. I smile, her age shows in her wrinkles and voice, but of coarse, it has been a few years since I had seen her.

"Hello, Cora," I nod, placing the basket of apples in her hands. "A gift, from me."

"So kind of you, Ravia," Henry walks out of their home with a child in his hands. I just smile, I am not sure what to say in moments like this. Cora places the basket down on the ground, allowing her hands to ring around her husband's form.

"Is that her?" I nod to the baby.

"Yes, that is Regina, our daughter." Cora stated, picking the baby from her husband's hands and motioning for me to open mine. The baby was the most precious thing I've seen in my life. Her pale pink skin was soft. A blue blanket that surrounds her fragile body was warm and heavy with the baby weight. She was only a few weeks old, but she was so adorable, no matter how ugly they really are. _A baby is something only a mother would love._ But I have never had a baby so close - in my arms no less - so I took in every little thing about the baby with envious pride. How she smelt of freshly reaped wheat with the hint of growing spring. How peaceful sleep was found without the tiniest search. How her skin was sticky, yet soft as if pure sap were poured over her then left to harden.

"She is precious, Cora." I smile up at the baby's mother, a smile clear as day on my face. She smiles back at me, eyes lighting up with motherly love, but she seems tired.

"Thank you," They both smiled. If I knew Cora I know that she wouldn't leave Regina with some complete stranger, even if that stranger is a nursemaid. They both looked tired.

"Cora, would you like me to watch over Regina while you two get some sleep?" _Or more . . . _They seemed to be relieved that I would request something like this.

"Not if you are busy." Cora states warmly, looking at her husband. I look to the forest once but nod to Cora.

"I'm sure everything can be done tomorrow." I readjust Regina's weight in my arms. "You two look like you need a night alone." I look to a sleeping Regina's face.

"Thank you, so much, Ravia." Henry pulled his wife into the house.

"You can fetch a wet nurse when she gets hungry." I chuckle.

"Thank you, Cora." I smile, watching them disappear into the house. I hold a now awake and gurgling baby in my arms. Her brown eyes looking up at me with such innocence. "Looks like it is just you and me, Regina." I smile at the baby, a happy gurgle was heard and she wiggled around.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit the alarm clock in attempt to silence its cries. I don't remember the dream, but the feelings remain: the love, the satisfaction, the pride. Then. . . It was all gone. Within a second. I groan, sitting there, trying to focus on the feeling, but nothing comes back. I growl, sitting up from my bed, earning a groan from it in return.

I stand up grudgingly, feeling the last remnants of the dream fade away. As if they were never there. My body didn't want to move, the dream obviously made me even more depressed than usual.

* * *

I sit behind the counter for another average day: small amount of people until 6:15 when everyone is getting ready for work or school on a Monday. Everyone leaves then comes back for lunch.

Only one thing was different. Regina Mills didn't come in for her coffee, and I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"I heard that Mayor Mills' kid died yesterday." A hushed comment. I rushed over to Ruby, who was speaking rather animatedly.

"Ruby." She kept talking to Mary Margaret. "Ruby!" She jumps and turns. "I gotta go for a few moments, would you cover me?" She nods, startled. I rush to the hospital.

* * *

I can't find Regina in the hospital, nor would they tell me where they have Henry. I spot Emma pulling Regina into a storage closet. I stood there stunned. This doesn't feel good.

Instead of staying like I really want to, I ran.

A sudden wave hits me.

My necklace and ring break.

The memories strangle me.

* * *

A/N: sorry guys, that's it for today. I had this ready I just didn't get the time to review it, sorry.

We are moving so I don't have much time right now. I have school to so. . . I will try to post faster next time, but my laptop doesn't have word, so I would have to use my dad's laptop. Sorry guys.

Florida, Here I come!

I oppologize for how short it is :(


End file.
